emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4306 (10th March 2006)
Plot Rodney realises it takes two to tango and confronts Nicola. Paul arrives at Mill Cottage to see Rodney, but is confronted by Nicola. Initially apologetic, Nicola, provoked by Paul's anger, finds herself telling Paul that she and Ivan were having an ongoing affair. Rodney and Kelly arrive and Paul is saddened that Rodney continues to defend his daughter, even though she is in the wrong. Later Kelly informs Rodney that Nicola is now saying it was an affair with Ivan - Rodney is confused as to why Nicola would lie and resolves to confront her. Rodney finds Nicola and asks to hear the entire truth about her and Ivan. Nicola panics but manages to keep cool and retells her lie. When Rodney asks how many times she slept with Ivan, Nicola, keen to sully Ivan, insists it was more than once and was a full blown affair. To induce sympathy she repeats her vulnerability. Nicola is aghast as Rodney reckons she must have known what she was doing and how she'd hurt Paul. Nicola insists that Ivan took advantage but it no longer washes with Rodney, who notes her history of bending the truth. Disgusted that Nicola would hurt Paul so much, Rodney feels guilty for ignoring his son's hurt and pandering to Nicola and heads off to find him. Paul and Rodney tentatively patch things up. Paul tells Val and Diane that he is thinking of leaving Emmerdale. When Rodney enters the pub to find Paul, Val and Diane are united against him, until he reveals he's there to make things up with his son. The sisters point him to the back-room. Paul is prickly with his father, wishing Rodney had been there for him from the start. Rodney continues that he is sorry for lavishing attention on Nicola as Paul is clearly the injured party. Regretful, Paul thinks his apology is too late but is nearly swayed when Rodney asks Paul to move back in. Nicola bursts in and Paul reveals that he cannot live under the same roof as his sister. It is up to Rodney to decide. Nicola pleads with her father but Rodney, although torn, asks her to leave. Nicola is shocked and storms off. Rodney asks Paul to return home but Paul says he needs some time. Viv ups the pace and her and Bob's baby making. Unable to get a doctor's appointment, a desperate, Viv collars Hari for some friendly advice about pregnancy. Bemused, Hari suggests Viv and Bob go at it like rabbits and mentions that some animals have difficulty conceiving when older. Viv takes this the wrong way, Later when Viv produces her fertility chart Bob is slightly alarmed to see their love making transformed into a regime but he promises to support her. Simon and Lesley continue to erase any evidence of Nicola from Mulberry Cottage by burning it all. Nicola admits to Laurel that she lied about sleeping with Ivan. Laurel is stunned and gives Nicola an ultimatum - either Nicola tells Ivan or she will. Cast Regular cast *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Lesley Meredith - Sherrie Hewson *Ivan Jones - Daniel Brocklebank *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Donna Windsor-Dingle - Verity Rushworth *Hari Prasad - John Nayagam *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Tonicha Daggert - Kerry Stacey Guest cast None Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,880,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2006 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes